Pretty Bookworm
by YukinaMisaki
Summary: Emilia wanted to read her book in peace until a certain blonde suddenly disrupt her. [Prompto X OC]


**A/N: A oneshot between Prompto and Emilia (OC), non-canon of the main storyline. Similar to a what if Prompto become jealous? Might have a bit OOC moments, just a little heads up! Leave a review if what do you think of the new pairing!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XV or its characters, only my OCs and plotline.**

* * *

Around the capital city of Insomnia, the brunette sighed as she walked around the streets in boredom looking for a place to read. After a long day of doing her job assigned by Ignis, into guiding locals of parts of the Lucian Royal Palace, being the heir to the Luminous Family and one of the main protectors of the prince, it is one of her responsiblities to take part of activities of getting along with locals and nobles alike.

At the same time this however, exhaust and stressed of her job earlier, if it weren't for a certain someone attempt to flirt with her. Now having a break, she is heading to a nearby café, to read one of her favorite books since reading is one of her enjoyable hobbies.

Much to her dismay, the blonde suddenly appeared out of the bushes in a futile attempt to scare the brunette woman.

"Hey Emi!" The blondie greeted with one of his signature smiles.

"Go away Prompto, not in the mood right now." Emilia sighed just wanting to find a good place to read.

"Aw, don't be like that! C'mon I want to show you something!"

"Can you find someone else to hang out with?"

"Actually... I wanted to spend time with you my lovely bookworm!"

Attempting to be stern to her unfamiliar feelings that she never faced before in a long time, embarrassment.

"D-don't call me that! Besides... For the last time, I wanted to be alone on my reading please, now excuse me."

Emilia then walked and dashed away from Prompto as fast as she can, knowing he can outclass the woman with barely no effort by running up to her without breaking a sweat.

Once far away enough, she stumbled upon a café with a triumph smirk plastered on her face. The brunette then sat down at one of the chairs and start reading her book Fates and Dreams, a good read mentioning about the legendary Astrals and the connection of how the Caelum Dynasty began.

She wondered if reading this certain book will help her aid Noctis in his journey, due to able to see visions from the past and future.

Emilia continued reading until an unexpected encounter with her friends, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Gladiolus Amicitia.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you supposed be doing your daily spar today?" Emilia questioned without looking at them while flipping a page.

"We've finished early, just coming to find you again." Gladiolus answered.

"Understood." The woman nodded in approval.

"Where's Prompto? I haven't seen him at the palace lately." Noctis asked while looking around in confusion.

"Now you've mentioned it, I did see him but only recently." Emilia sighed, placing her book on the table surface.

"It's funny how the way you describe Prompto, despite being friend-"

"W-well... It is not like that, it's just... Well..."

Knowing the blonde for a long time, she can easily read him like a cheap novel from body language to facial expressions, this includes knowing his true feelings for her as well.

Being her stubborn and shy self, she is flustered of his actions of being overly nice to the brunette more than usual while trying to confirm her inner feelings, even he does somewhat annoy her sometimes, Emilia secretly enjoys his company and presence, his bright and happy-go-lucky demeanor, and one of the few people who can make her laugh.

"Emilia, are you okay? Your face is red." Noctis asked in a concerned manner.

"I'm fine, I just noticed that Ignis is not here. Where is he?" Emilia said changing the subject while using her book to hide her face from embarrassment.

"He's buying groceries, plus running more errands on his to-do list." Gladiolus sighed as he answered her question.

"I see..."

"Emi~!"

 _'Uh-oh... B-better run!'_

"Wellgoodseeingyoutwogoodbye." She said quickly and dashed off to another road back to the Royal Palace.

"Emi! Where are you?!" The blonde called out to the brunette whom already left the area that she previously visited.

"She just left Prompto..." Noctis answered for Emilia's recent absence.

"...Damn it..." He sighed in disappointment.

 _'Why does she always have to avoid me but fine whenever Noct, Gladio, or Ignis is around? I feel somewhat irritated whenever they're around Emi, making her laugh and smile. No, I won't give up!'_

* * *

"Phew... That was a close one... Looks like I'm able to finish up reading my book today."

Sitting in the shade of a nearby tree close to the palace, without noticing the blonde again once more. She was greeted by him again, this time bringing a small present, which made Emilia curious, intrigued, and confused this time.

"Prompto, what are you-" Her eyes widened as soon as she was pulled into a tight embrace

"Emilia, have I ever told you that you're such a beautiful woman inside out?"

"What?" _(Prompto... I...)_

"Seeing you with Noct and Gladio, makes me feel a bit irritated-no much more irritated than usual."

"Prompto...

He nodded and pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss, "I love you, my cute bookworm."

Normally Emilia would scold anyone who called her bookworm, now she's flustered, flushed, and embarrassed.

Love? Embarrassment?

 _'These feelings, should I able to feel them or not? Being with him... It makes me happy... Truly happy..."_

Without realizing, she shed a few tears, noticing them right now Prompto frowned, kissing her tears away.

"Whatever's happening... Please don't cry it's probably because of what I did sorry..."

Before walking off, Emilia tugged on his shirt.

"Don't go, in fact I always loved you just haven't found the right time to tell you... All of my life, I was not familiar of feeling loved... Meeting you, makes me feel all emotions I'm not familiar with before, you made me happy Prompto." She smiled warmly while trying to wipe her tears.

These words made Prompto froze before resuming back, gazing her with warm loving eyes gesturing Emilia to open the present box only to find,

A journal...

"Let's make a new story together, just the both of us no one else... I love you so much, my pretty bookworm."


End file.
